One of Them
by Rebal Angel
Summary: First lost fic, a new chrecter named Amy, one of the others is abonded by her people, alone and scared she heads for survivors camp, hoping to seek protection from them
1. Chapter 1

Hi all, I think some of you may recognize me from the Harry potter fanfic page, but if not howdy, this is my first lost fic, I wrote while bored in math class and suffering from HPWB (Harry Potter writers block), anyway I hope u like it and reviews are greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer- I don't own Lost or its characters

**One of Them **

The unearthly howling and clicking stops, I breathe a sigh of relief. I am safer once more; slowly I step out from the cage of trees that had kept me safe. I look around to make sure the thing is gone, there seems to be no sign of it. Still shaking I tighten my arms around my pregnant stomach. I know what I need to do, I must continue through the jungle, I must find the survivors camp, it's the only way I'll be safe. My name is Amy, I am 18 years old I've lived on this island my entire life. I was raised by a man named Ben, I called him father for seventeen years, and I called the people around me my family. Now those people, the ones who raised me, who were supposed to love me have abounded me. They no longer want me as a part of the group, the think I am unworthy. I am alone in the jungle, pregnant and scared, the only option I have is to befriend the men and women my people seem to hate so much. I don't know what they will do to me when I reach their camp, they may hear my story and welcome me, or they may become suspicious of me and put me in a cage. All I know is that whatever they do to me is far better than what my people will do to me if they ever see me again


	2. Discovery

Okay this is the first official chapter of One of Them, the first was an into of sorts,

Disclaimer- I do not own Lost or its characters

**One of Them **

_Chapter One – Discovery _

I find the trail again and follow it, I have no idea were I am, or how to find the survivors camp. I walk along, fighting my way through the underbrush winching as branches scratch my arms and face. Suddenly I hear a noise, terrified I dive behind a bush and crouch down low. The sound of crashing branches comes closer and closer, its is accompanied by low voices, voices I do not recognize, cautiously I peer out from behind the bush. Two men come into view; though I do not know them I recognize them, John Locke and Sayid Jarhhad, two of the survivors. They continue through the brush talking in voices to low for me to here. I carefully creep out from behind the bush and follow them at a safe distance so they cannot catch me. As I follow them I catch snatches of their conversation, " barracks was abandoned" Locke says, " They must have left again". Was he talking about my people? Soon I hear the sounds of water crashing and more voices. The beach, and the camp. I stop just short of the beach, the camp is large, at least twenty tents and makeshift houses, with a place in the middle that looks like a kitchen with shelves and a large campfire. There are people milling around, some I recognize, some I do not. I see the doctor that we had captured to help Ben, Jack Shepard talking to another one of the people we had captured, Kate Austen. I also see James Ford, sitting alone reading a book. I see many other faces I recognize form the pictures, but I don't know their names. Then I see her, Claire, I notice that she is no longer pregnant and that she is holding a healthy looking baby boy in her arms. I smile and unconsciously stroke my own belly. I am glad I risked my life to help her escape and save her and her baby from the plans my people had for them, and I am also glad I took the fall for Alex, my sister who planned the whole thing, I just helped. I settle down and watch them, these survivors. It will be awhile before I work up the courage to enter their camp, but for now I will just watch them and try to figure out why my people hate them so much and what exactly it is they want from them, and more importantly, how I can help them.

Well, Love it, hate it, please please review so I can know, reviews are majorly appreciated.


	3. Contact

Okay so this is chapter three, hope you all enjoy

Disclaimer – I do not own Lost or its characters

**One of Them **

_Chapter Three_

It's been three days since I arrived at the survivor's camp. I have yet to make contact with them. I have only watched them. On this morning, the fourth mourning, I decide that I am ready. I get up and begin walking toward the beach. I come out of the cover of the trees and into the open space, then I stop, I stare uncertainty at their camp, half of me want to run back into the trees and hide, the other half wants to walk forward. I can feel myself shaking with fear; I stand frozen at the very edge of their camp. It in not long before they notice me standing there. They assemble into a group, all talking and staring at me, they look scared, and perhaps more scared than I am. I wonder what they see, do they see an enemy, to be feared or do they see a young scared, scared alone, and pregnant. Jack the leader steps out from the group

"Who are you?" he asks

I begin shaking even harder, I am scared, more scared than I have ever been, these people don't look friendly, they look like they would hurt me without a moments thought. Still shaking I try to gasp out my name

"Amy" I gasp, "my name is Amy". Suddenly the beach and the survivors begin to spins and blur, I fell sick and weak, like my knees and turned to water, I hear shouting and running and then everything goes black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She must have come from the barracks"

"Do you think they sent her"?

" I don't know"

My eyes flutter open, I am lying on the ground inside a tent, Jack and Kate are next to me, and Jack had lifted my shirt up and is examining my stomach.

"Jack, she's awake," Kate says

"My baby" I ask, "is my baby alright". Jack looks at Kate and then backs at me

"You're baby is fine" Jack says

He and Kate help me sit up and hand me some water, I sip it cautiously, and they watch me, study me. There staring makes me nervous again, my mind begins to imagine the things they could do to me, I may not hate them as my people do, but I am scared of them, I saw what they did to Ethan and Ben, I know they killed a few of my people, but I also know something the rest of my people don't, I know they are just as scared of us, as I am of them, that thought reassures me but only a little

"Amy" Jack says, " Where did you come from"

"I came from the other side of the island, from the barracks" Fear flashes across jacks face, but it is gone in an instant

"Why did you come here"?

I look him straight in the eye and fight the tears that that are threatening to spill from my eyes.

"They abandoned me in the jungle". I said, those words alone were too much for me; the tears begin to fall freely, I begin to sob, I sob from hurt and betrayal from fear and uncertainty.

"Please, please, don't hurt me, I am not like them, I don't hate you, I don't want to hurt you like they do, they didn't send me here, please I need your help, if I go back into the jungle I'll die, and if they ever see me again they'll kill me." I cry and cry and cry, I cry more than I have since I was a little girl. I feel an arm rest on my shoulder, Kate has moved closer to me and is trying to comforts me. Slowly my tears stop. Kate and jack no longer look scared, they look worried and sympathetic. At that instant, I know that they won't hurt me, they may not believe me or trust me but they wont hurt me. For now I am safe and my baby is safe.

"Amy" Kate says gently "I know your scared, but a lot of people here are going to be suspicious of you and there not going to trust"

I nod "I know"

"and in order for them to us-them, to believe you we need to know why you're here" Jack says

I nod again and lower my head, of course, I said "I'll tell you

If you want to know Amy's story, I want at least 5 reviews before I post the next story, this is cause I want to know what my reader's think , cause if you don't like the story then there's no point on posting it is there, also tell me what questions you want answered first, her story, her life, the identity for her baby's farther , tell me and I will answer them. As always thank you very much for reading my story and please please review. 


	4. Amy's Story

Disclaimer- I do not own lost or its characters.

A.N -Sorry I took so long, here's chapter three, hopes you like it.

**ONE OF THEM **

**CHAPTER THREE**

I state at the cup in my hands. They want to know everything, my entire story. I look up at Jack, wondering if I can trust him, if I can tell them and not regret it later. I stroke my stomach, yes, I need to tell them, it's the only way my baby will be safe. "Okay" I said, "I'll tell you". I pause for a moment to gather my thoughts, were do I begin, how can I tell them everything I know about this island. About my people, about me, "I was born on this island" I began "My mother died giving birth to me, my far- Ben, raised me by himself. When I was two my farther brought home a baby, my sister Alex, he said, "Her mother died in a boat crash, we need to take care of her. W e were a normal family really, I had a nice normal childhood, well as normal as you can get on an island like this. I mean there weren't really a whole lot of other kids to play with when we were growing up, there we one or two but they always disappeared, my father said they went to a better place. I don't know if they killed them or brainwashed them or what, but I know wherever they went wasn't good at all probably. Ben home schooled us. Then one day about a year ago, I overheard Ben talking with Juliet. He said a plane had crashed on the island- not yours, another one. He said they needed to cover up the crash, make it look like it had crashed in ocean and everyone had died, then, he told Juliet to prepare, because he was planning on going in and kidnapping some of them, to experiment on. \

"Experiment on" Kate cut me off, "like what they did to us"\

"Yes" I said " but what they did to you was only half of it"

"What do you mean?" she asked, "What else do they do"

"They". I stopped, I couldn't go on, "I can't tell you, it's too horrible and if they were to every find out, they'd kill me." Kate opened her mouth to say something but jack silenced her with a look, he looked back at me,

"Why don't you continue",

I swallow and urge myself to keep going "okay" I say "After I heard them talking I went straight to Alex and told her everything, she told me that she already knew all about it, I got so mad at her, she told me not to be and that the only reason she hadn't told me is because I wouldn't have believed her and that she was just waiting for me to figure it out for myself because she knew eventually I would". I look down at my hand again. "After that everything changed"

Jack looked at me "Amy, what happened to the people on the plane"

I swallowed, trying to hold back tears " We couldn't save them all" I said. I looked up at Jack and Kate, at that moment I knew I had said to much, that know they were going to want to know everything, they were going to want knowledge I didn't even have, information I couldn't repeat, and didn't want to, because it was too painful.

"Amy, what so you mean you couldn't save them all." ?


End file.
